fight for the young
by ravenshadowprime
Summary: femme gladiator fights to take care of her sparkling and herself, living life 'normally' with her sparkling and intended. when the surrounding war becomes overpowering and takes her away from her loved one. lighting bolt will always remember his mother. but was she really destroyed?


A/N: this is my first story here still learning how to work this site, i dont own transformers only lightning bolt and shadow flame. thank you and please let me know what you think.

Fight for the young.

i stood behind the metal slab of a door to the pit, i was waiting for my designation to be called enter after the announcer to call me to tonight's battle. my black and neon blue armor shined with a slight shimmer, my seeker build was even more lustrous with my color scheme and the battle mask that was all black outlined in gold, the sharp sparkling digit sized horns stood out with their dark purple shading. my optics focused before me reading the word "challenger" for the thousandth time, my optics were bright gold and elegantly designed with blue and red that seemed to mix in perfect harmony. "fine mech's and lovely femmes, i bring to you our undefeated champion, SaborStrike." i vented and activated the second plating of armor i had gotten for my resent upgrade, i was now a perfect mixture of black, red, blue, and green. i twitched my digits impatiently until i heard "and our poor challenger, whom will be dearly missed, all the way from the underground pits of Iacon i reveal..." i hated long dramatic pauses, they were use- "SHADOW FLAME!" my name was screamed as the metal slab was raised and i started to walk to the center as i did i heard there laughter and twitched my wings in agitation, trust the inhabitants of kaon to act in such a way. my peds silently fell on the floor while i walked over past competitors, their optics life less and some lay without sparks. i faced my opposite unfazed, the mech had what I'm guessing was a tank alt-mode, due to his bulky build, he was all red with silver detailing, the paint had little to no damage. he was laughing before i stood before him and the announcer told us the rules of the match. i only entered in ones that is only servo-to-servo, i used to do regular but it, honestly it was too simple for me. the rules were no weapons of any kind and give no mercy, of course as he spoke he was laughing. i circled the mech and waited for his turn, we were a fair distance away from one another. as i circled i heard my name being shouted, i didn't know i had a fan base in kaon... "alright let's make this quick femme" i heard before i was charged at, a smirk formed on my face plates. i saw his clenched servo and a within a nano-klick i had his servo held tightly in my own, my stance one of boredom. i could hear the gasps from his fans but the others cheered the roar of their calls echoed and my audio receptors flicked adjusting to the noise. i tightened my hold and laughed as sparks flew from his servo and he called out in pain. with my other arm i grasped him and threw him quite a ways away, he slowly rose, his optics wide. "what's the matter? you should never underestimate somebot! i believe you said...something along the lines of making the quick, i agree with that. lets end this petty battle." i spoke my voice playful but still threatening he flinched as my peds fell on the ground as i made my way to him. i picked him up by his neck cables, once more the whole arena was in an up roar. "is this fast enough for you sir?" i said before i forced his helm to face behind him before removing it. i held it in my servos, energon staining my armor. i raised my mask and turned to the announcer tossing the fallen mech's helm at his feet. "i believe, that is the match." i said walking out of the ring and back to the collection desk in the distance i could hear the announcer crowning me the victor. "with fighting abilities like that you should put them to good use." the mech behind the desk said i rolled my optics deactivating my secondary armor. "whatever i just want my payment, pal" i said and received 10 energon cubes, 2 of which were high Grade. i vented slightly annoyed, turning away i placed the cubes into my subspace and transforming into my flyer alt-mode, breaking the barriers in the sky as seekers do. causing a loud crack to ripple in the air behind me. within a mega-cycle i was on my street, transforming i walked up to the door of my small home. unlocking the door i was greeted by a small being wrapping them self around my midsection, a loud "mama!" filled the air.

"Lightning bolt, what are you doing up?" i said scolding in my tone but i smiled down to my sparkling, i adopted him a few vorns ago but it is as if he truly is my own. through the creator bond i felt he was relieved i was home, i don't blame him, no sparkling should have a care taker that does as i do... but it's all i can do without causing the senate to come after me. i have terrible temper restraint. i ex-vented patting the small mechling on his helm, he was now on the floor only coming to the middle of my thigh. "how is my little mech?" i asked walking in as he jumped up and down his vents hissed slightly as he did "at the care center we made pictures and, and then hatchet picked me up and bought me iced energon and then we went to the park and he pushed me on the swings and then he brought me home and then you came home!" he said excitedly making his way to the couch and leaned over the side looking at me. i smiled "well i didn't know ratchet was going to spend one of his days off with you, i will have to comm him later." i said as i took out the energon from my subspace. "MAMA WIN?" bolt asked turning i smiled and nodded before heading into the kitchen. i heard bolt turn on the large data pad on the wall and start watching his programs while i prepared some supper. while i was cooking my processor went to the day i agreed to take in my little bolt.

FLASHBACK

i was on my way across town, my wound poorly wrapped, small drops of energon leaving a small trail where i walked. i only trusted one mech to be my doctor and that was ratchet, a friend since sparklings. sure he is a bit grumpy but he is put in that stage by ones not listening to him. when i entered i saw he was working on sunny or sunstreaker and his twin sideswipe standing at the peds of his twin. i leaned against the wall painfully, i vented heavily. soon they got up and ran out ratchet throwing wrenches after them i strained to laugh when one hit its mark. "want...me...to come...ba-ack" i said looking at him when he turned to me his optics widened "SHADOW! GET ON THIS BERTH NOW" he yelled i weakly chuckled and shakily walked to the berth he instructed. laying down i hissed as i moved to adjust my wings. "you are the only femme i know that would still be smiling in the position you are in." he said gathering tools i merely shrugged weakly and stared at the ceiling as the doc-bot set to work.

-time skip-

my tanks were patched up and i laid still, ratchets orders. "for a seeker-femme you can take a lot of hits..." ratchet said i chuckled "well doc, you know me love a fight... unless they do a cheap shot and break the rules, i hate it when they do that. last time i was shot in the leg and now a sword was plunged into my tanks." i said i heard rustling as ratchet finished clearing his area and he now stood over me looking into my optics as i gazed into his. he vented and turned to do something, i started to get up but was shoved lightly back down. i smiled as ratchet made weird sounds before speaking the language of the sane. "take it easy. meaning not battles for a while... and Shadow, i know we have spoken of this before but why not join the Autobots, soon you will have to join i fear this political and small attacks will only get worse... we could use your assistance." i vented and motioned to sit up, he allowed this and assisted me. "ratchet, i told you it is not my time to join the cause, you are not the only one that has asked me to join a side, a mech that i was training asked me to join the Decepticons, when i refused he canceled all lessons with me... that mech was Soundwave... i know you have seen how he fights that is just the first stage of training that he signed up for...and you have seen my fights, i don't stop until i am told by a superior or my opponent in off-lined. i am a killing machine." i said looking at him i saw he had wide optics, he placed his servo on the side of my face plate nodding as he did. i looked at the Autobot symbol i would be lying if i said i didn't like the design, or the fact that this would be the side i chose. "i understand, sweetspark" he said looking back to his face plates i saw our close proximity and drew closer catching his lips in a gentle kiss both my servos on the side of his face plates, his close to the back of my wings, the sensitive metal was softly rubbed causing me to gasp, allowing his glossa to explore the inside of my mouth, and dancing with my own glossa. i purred softly while i bit his glossa with a small amount of pressure. a growl emitted from his chess before he pulled back, his cooling fans were on as he rested his helm on my chassis, it was then i realized we were laying down again or i was again... i smiled and stroked some of his armor plating. he stood and smiled, i has been 3 stellar-cycles since he asked me out.

he was about to say something when Jazz ran in followed by another mech carrying an injured sparkling. "ratchet! the town was attacked, we were able to evacuate in time but this lil mech isn't so lucky." Jazz said as other bots came in. soon ratchet set to work and i sat wincing when i heard the sparklings cries of pain, he was very young, most likely only old enough to walk...i stood and sat next to the sparkling meeting his optics. i cooed softly as i gently stroked his helm, watching as he nuzzled into my servo. "where is he!" a femme shouted as she entered, i heard ratchet grumble about loud noises. i looked over to the femme to see...um... she was an all white.. she looked like a pleasure bot, but i could be wrong...i stood blocking the mechling from sight, something about her i did not like. the sparkling quickly stood and cowered behind my back on the berth. he buried his helm between my wings causing them to flick at the touch. ratchet glared at the young one before he turned to the femme about to speak but he never got the chance to when the femme started to speak. " i am his care taker at the orphanage, and i demand him to be returned to me." the mech whimpered and pushed himself closer to me, a felt all optics on me. "then let us help him, he is wounded greatly and needs medical attention." i spoke calmly "you, i wasn't talking to the scum gladiator femme, yeah i know you I've seen some of your matches on screen in town. get away from her scrap165 she'll kill you, this is a monster." the few mech's that stayed in the med bay; Jazz, prowl, Ironhide, and ratchet gasped at her words. i grew tense walking away from the mech that at some point moved to cower behind ratchet. i raised my wings preparing for a battle. "you shouldn't speak to a sparkling in such a manner, not to mention giving the young one a proper name." i said my voice was far to calm. i stared her down as i moved to quickly close the door and stopped a fair amount away from the others as ratchet and the femme argued. i looked to the sparkling, i moved to the berth and stood behind it and gently lifted the very light sparkling with caution, he whirled quietly when i brought him to my chassis. he made clicks and small "squees" as he looked up at me in wonder "give me what is mine!" the femme said "you will need to pay for his medical treatment first" ratchet said as i brought the mechling to my face plates and watched as he hugged half my face. "how old is he?" i said aloud looking to the femme "a stellar-cycle, too young to speak, too young to make choices for himself... he is useless to you" hostility was in her voice before she continued " he got no name, no one wants the scrap heap. i can see why too he is worthless!" i looked at her my optics were wide and i heard the other mechs sputter, i gently sat the mechling down my spark clenched when he whirled sadly and reached back for me, his frame shivering, my optics landed on the femme my gold, red and blue optics became fully red. i walked to her my battle mask sliding down as i growled out to her "the only one in this room that would be scrap is you, do you hear me. you are a twisted femme, i have seen femmes like you at my matches hanging on any mech they see, willing to interface with anything that will acknowledge you. the only one that is scrap is you!" i growled before turning lifting my mask and changed my optics back to their normal shade. i looked at the mech that watched me from behind ratchet. turning back around i felt my dentas extend to sharp fangs. within moments my servo was around her neck cables and i lifted her off the floor "if you will not care for this sparkling i will, i will name him, i will give him the love that sparklings need. i will not sign any parchment because you will remember who is caring for this mechling. And if you don't believe my words i will create a creator bond with him right now." i slammed her to the floor, my dentas returning to normal. i turned half way before walking over to him and lifting him to my chassis "his name is lightning bolt, to go with his silver and cyan blue decals." i looked at the small amounts of black that outlined his armor. i smiled "do you like your designation?" i asked watching him nod as the femme moved to attack me but was pinned down i could hear her scream "NO" over and over again but i ignored her. "would you open your spark chamber little one?" i asked smiling when he nodded and did what i asked. i shifted before reveling my own spark, i heard gasps but thought nothing of it i was a guardian-seeker. my family all deceased except i. there are two guardians the ones who were created to protect from the ground and ones to protect from the sky, it is more common to see a ground guardian than a flyer. i felt a small pinch as my spark wrapped around the mech's spark, and grimaced when he whimpered as his became part of my own. i closed the chamber as he did as well and saw ratchet staring as my chassis in awe, after all my time of knowing him and him treating my injuries he has never seen my spark. i was soon overwhelmed by the amount of love i felt from the sparkling. i sent him love as well and watched as the femme ran out screaming i will regret what i have done. i turned to ratchet as the other mechs left after the femme. i spoke softly "and i will wait for that day, i will protect this mech, it is what i do, i will always protect the-...MY sparkling." i said just as ratchet grabbed my shoulder i turned to him and was soon brought into a soft kiss, causing bolt to squee and send his displeasure to me, i laughed as well as ratchet as i pulled away to look at my mech.

-END FLASHBACK-

now lightning was 4 and a half, at times he could be clingy but i am glad i did what i did, i had our meal set out and smiled when he ate the doorbell went off so i left to see who it was. when i got to the door i saw ratchet.

''What, what are you doing here ratchet?" i asked he only smiled before bringing me into a kiss i complied but i was so confused, what made this emotion so willing to show, usually we keep our relationship a secret, to lessen the chance of being targeted by the Decepticons. he pulled back and i saw coolant falling from his optics. "sweetspark!?" i exclaimed before he brought me to his chassis. "we received a message from the 'cons, they said to watch over our loved ones carefully, they said they were attacking as the message played, i and many others ran to our loved ones...i came here, your alright, your safe..." i was shocked, he has never come to my home like this, only through comm...it must have been more truthful than their other threats. "mama?" i heard bolt say, he must have finished his helping. i pulled away still in ratchets arms as i faced him what he said shocked me next "sire, why are you and mommy crying?" i froze, ratchet sputtered as he looked at bolt with wide eyes, he was the first to move he walked in closing the door and lifted up bolt a small smile on his face plates i was frozen, he called ratchet, sire... "little one as much as i liked to be, i am not your-" i cut him off finally shaking my shock, it was a matter of time it was to be anyway. "he is not your sire yet my little light, but i think when he finally asks i think i will accept... " i looked at ratchet who had wide optics while bolt jumped around happily i smiled before i touched ratchets back strut. "sweetspark, you should get back, I'm sure Optimus Prime is looking for his beloved medic." i said as he stood nodding at my words "I'll see you later sire." bolt said as he ran back into the kitchen i smiled walking him to the door and was brought in to a passionate kiss it started to get more heated, i could hear our cooling fans kick in, i subconsciously grinded my interface armor against his own earning a growl as he pushed back, it was the farthest we have gone and were in the door way, i wanted him right then but, it was not the time...or place, to many optics, since the door was open, right as his servo was gripping my interface panel i pulled away, fans on high and vented quickly, i could see the lust in his optics. i slowly moved his servo "not here." i whispered he nodded "tomorrow night i have off and jazz wanted to spend some time with lightning bolt. i will come by then...an would you be my bonded?" he said softly i smiled "i thought you would never ask my love." he nodded and stole another kiss before walking back to the new location of the Autobot base.

i shut the door and went to the kitchen and saw bolt playing one of his games, i smiled and looked to my untouched meal, i vented and trashed the leftovers, cleaning the dishes. it was too late for a refuel, i don't want to start a bad habit, i looked at bolt who yawned and started to fall into recharge. i smiled and lifted him into my arms and was bringing him to his berth room when i decided something in the air was different, often times it was nothing but i liked to be safe so i went to my berth room, and laid down, bolt on my chassis. i watched him before slipping into recharge myself.

I heard a very disturbing noise as i onlined my optics, then i heard it, an explosion...coming from bolts room. looking down and clinging to bolt i stood and stroked his helm, when he woke up it was just as another explosion went off i watched his optics widen and he clung to my neck cables, i saw him about to ask what was wrong, making a soft shh sound i held him tighter and moved to my door opening it slightly to see a shadow of a mech, shutting the door i went to a panel that i had hidden in the back if my room. opening it i set lightning down within the space and kissed his helm. "no matter what you hear, do not come out until i tell you or you hear somebot you know...i love you my little bolt" i said kissing his helm one more time sending him as much love as i can before closing the door, turning back i had enough time to activate my second armor before having to face a Decepticon, the smirk that laid upon his face plate sent a chill down through my circuits, he raised a gun, one i have never seen before i had no reaction time before the shot ran out hitting my tanks, i ignored the warning signs appearing on my hud looking the mech in his optics i lunged, extending my sword and it pierced into his spark. i looked up only to see two more, quickly i loaded my canon and shot their sparks, but they were replaced by four more i felt fear but i made sure to only send love to bolt... soon i was overwhelmed, i couldn't comprehend which enemy to attack first, my helm spun from the loss of energon. soon i felt a blade go through my wings, missing my spark, but it is fatal. i over heard them mention prime, and Autobots before they left me as i fell to the floor i heard no movement in my home but a battle just outside. "bolt" i said loud enough for him to hear and i heard him quickly stumble out and race to my side. coolant stained his face " now now my sweetspark, there's no need for tears" i said weakly whipping them away. he looked at the wounds within my chassis attempting to cover them with his small servos. i watched him while i focused to stay online. i heard many peds approaching my way i forced myself to stand one thing running through my processor 'i must protect my sparkling' standing i prepared myself for another fight. but i saw a group of Autobots in the door way. Optimus prime in all his glory stood in my home. i fell to my knees unable to support my weight. "Mama!" bolt cried as he then stood in front of me. bringing up a servo i stroked his back struts, wincing when i saw my energon stain his armor. looking up to the prime when he walked forward, lifting me in his arms, i saw jazz lift up bolt before my vision faded.

when i came too i heard soft sobbing, weakly turning my helm i saw Ratchet he was holding my servo in his own. "ra-ratch-et" i managed through the haze. his head rose and he looked my way, his optics rose meeting mine. a small smile came to my face as he looked shocked, he started his non-logical talk. weakly i lifted a servo placing a digit over his lips. "what's wrong, where's bolt" i asked trying to sit up only to cry in pain and fall back. "stay still, bolt is fine, he is with jazz and prowl." he said standing and gently stroking my face. i smiled before yawning. "sleep my love... you... i almost lost you" he said, before i was consumed by sleep i whispered "you never will" as i let the recharge ensnare me i heard him whisper an i love you...

many vorns later on earth

"Bolt go with bee to pick up raf" ratchet said to his adopted creation, he watched them go before turning back to the monitors it was the anniversary, the anniversary of Shadow Flame. he couldn't help her... the base was attacked by the time they went to empty the med bay... they were gone the decepticons took any patiants that lay on the birth and destroyed many tools, luckily the were easily fixed. however the pain in ratchet's spark could not be mended, at times he wished he moved faster in the relationship so he could be certain for him self if she was truly dead..bolt often tells him her bond sometimes flares but by the time he reacts its gone.

Everyone in base knew something was wrong with the medic, but no one knew what. except for prime, and bolt. however today miko wanted answers. when she got out of bulkheads vehicle mode, she ran up the stairs and shouted at the medic, he had been in an even grumpier mood lately and she demanded answers.

**? Pov**

i didn't know where i was, I've been here for a while, the others submitted to join the Decepticons, but i haven't for vorns now i refused, i hardly recharge and i refuse all rations, for vorns. but I've built up energy, a perk with being a guardian, another reason they won't offline my spark, i despise this place, this cell i want nothing more than to escape. i have something planned though, and no one will see it coming. i have heard them mention Autobots on the planet they travel around for energon, i also learned our home is nothing But a barren scrap heap.

I have to wait for the right time... i just hope my love and sparkling are still alive...

Bolts POV

Getting back with bee and raf i transformed out of my corvette vehicle mode, i dusted off the dirt from my silver, cyan and black armor just as i heard miko, one of the human femmes shout to my sire that she wants a logical reason before he stormed away. i knew what it was about... shadowflame..my mother... i remember clear as day, however i vaguely remember that she and ratchet we together, which is why i consider him sire. letting out a vent i approached miko aware or all the optics on me, even the humans. "miko" i said gaining the disappointed gaze turned to me. "do you wish to know what happened, what is going on with...ratchet" i paused reminding myself to not mention sire. watching her nod but then looked confused. jack another human ally spoke up "but i thought you were as old as bee?" i nodded "yes, but...i can relate to him being upset. please no interruptions, from all of you." i said hearing the agreement of arcee, bulk, and bee i continued once the three humans stood before me. " i was adopted as a ...young child, a toddler i believe this is your term... by a femme, her name was...Shadow Flame, she was one of the very few femme gladiators. one of the best as well, she didnt have a chance to join the Autobots, fore she was buying her time for when she felt she should. she was my mother. but... she was also Ratchets love, soon to be bonded if i remember correctly..." i was interrupted by miko "your dad is Ratchet, he is like grandpa material" i sighed and shook my helm "yes, he is my sire, adopted... and he is actually the same age as prime." i said hoping they would leave it there. "what happened to her?" i heard arcee ask and the others agree with her question. venting i looked down the memory burned in my processor. "one night we were attack in the middle of the night, a thundering sound woke me up and i saw an expression i have never seen on her face before, there were explosions all around, i had wanted to ask her what was happening, i was frightened, having never been in a battle or near one since before i could walk. she had shushed me and walked to her door before shutting it and rushing to hide me in a panel in the wall of her berth room. when she hid me she told me not to come out until she said or i heard someone familiar. i did... when she called me out her spark was exposed, and she was covered in energon.. my memory from there is hazy but that was the last i saw her... her energon is stained to my hands, and the last place i felt her touch i said as i showed the small splotches of gold and turning to show the small smear on the edge of the door wing on my right. "no matter how hard the spots were washed and scrubbed they were stained into my armor." they all stared at me in awe, it was the most i have ever spoken. as the questions were about to arise, prime walked in with ratchet and the alarms went off for a new energy signal.

**? Pov**

i did it i cant believe it i managed to escape. i knew faking submission would work. i knew every part of that ship, having heard many cons talk about certain spaces as well as the typical lay out. i vented, looking around finally from where i fell, i saw green... "what are these" i wondered stepping close and raising a servo to grasp one of the extensions only to hear a snap and watch as it fell. "delicate" focusing more on the sounds i heard whistles but, soft. tiny creatures flew above me or between the green extensions. "this place is so strange" i continued to wonder when i saw a grey platform that seemed to never end. i remained hidden to see what it was what it's for, i didn't wait long until i saw a vehicle of some kind drive on it, it was strange, but exotic. i decided to see if i still had that open upgrade, i assume this planet is strange about things in the air as i remembered the ball and bucket in the sky. i waited until i saw a vehicle and finally i saw it. it was perfect, although a bit small it had two wheels and very tiny. it was perfect however, my build isnt the match so i waited a bit longer. as i waited i heard what sounded like a space bridge but a bit lighter in sound. i could hear voices, they've found me... i was about to flew when i saw another vehicle it was what i was looking for. as i scanned it i heard another bridge followed by yelling and cannon fire. not want to risk it being just cons i transformed and drove a bit away when i realized i was being followed.

fear entered my core. i didn't want to be caught, if i was i know what they will do... they will manipulate my processor... trick me to believe i truly am a con, i cant do that however i cant fight my systems are still healing from my escape...

Miko pov

i watched as everyone left but the doc bot, i felt bad.. i had no idea. walking up to the railing i called out to him, and waited as he slowly turned his grumpy face looked tired. "ratchet, i didn't know." i said as he brought his head lower a bit ''bolt told you?" he said quietly i was about to answer but jack beat me to it. "yea, he told us after you walked out earlier." ratchet sighed and put a hand on his computer. " i loved her with all my spark." he said be for turning back to the screen giving coordinates to the team. i looked at raf and jack and went to the couch next to them and watched as they raced, my bad mood lifting easily as i slaughtered jack at the finish line, leaving only my dust for him to see.

45 minutes later

"ratchet prepare the med bay and open the ground bridge." prime's voice echoed the base. pausing our game we watched as bee held arcee up prime aiding bolt and bulk holding a femme i have never seen before. she looked around slightly and starred at bolt, then looked over at us. i have never seen such a reaction.

**?Pov**

i was injured, it was a con that was on my aft, i tried shaking him but to no avail. i was driven off the road at a 145 Mph, i tried to swerve to a field but was rear ended. i growled at the cheap shot before i flipped rolling 3 times before coming to a halt. i transformed with a groan before rising. "nice try femme but we have disabled your weapons and blade. you've lost" the con said all smug like. slowly i walked forward about to teach him i dont need those tools to win. i managed to get one good hit to his face plates, when a green mech tackled the con. feeling a bit short circuited after my small attack i sat as my vents tried to sooth some of the stress and bent up heat from my tumble. i hadn't noticed the con was gone until the green mech picked me up and was walking through a space bridge... no... it was different a ground bridge... in front of the green bot i saw a red and blue armor i recognized, and next to him, a silver, cyan blues... black decals... no it couldn't be... my little bolt... my little light... my optics wide as they all continued to walk to where im not sure. turning my helm i was 3 strange creatures. watching me. i shrieked flipped out of the green mechs servos and pushed him to the creatures. "what the pit is that!" "why is it small" i shouted as i walked closer to them now all optics on me, i picked up the smallest with a visor over its optics "its gelatinous!" i said as i started to poke it, and ... ''fur" i whispered starring amazed at him all at once the whole base said to put him down slowly. even the jellys, " you speak? primus, if ratch was here he would try to see your circuits." i said as i brought me digit close to its face plates. when i heard someone utter a name i thought id never hear "Ratchet, how do you know him"one of the dark haired jellys said, i think it was a femme, the voice a good hint, then again starscream sounds like a femme but ironically is a mech...hmmm. as i continued to examine the visor jelly i heard aproching ped steps, turning my helm just in time to see the mech ive yearned to see for vorns. our optics met and i put the jelly thing down and finally looked at the group in front of me, i heard the jellys fussing over my little subject, a new femme who looked older and bland,for her own reasons im sure she was with the other jellys and the taller mech kept saying 'mom' is that his caretaker? then my optics moved to the bots , a green bulky mech, a...femme that looked alright but she seemed like the slightly stuck up type...and a mech he didnt look older than 14 vorns he was black and yellow, and the last ... there towards the end...my optics widened...

"lightning?" i asked in wonder. before looking to the one on the end... prime "optimus"... and

"ratchet?" i said as coolent fell from my optics. my sparkling was ok... my intended  
was alive.

"shadow flame?" "mama?" was asked at the same time before i felt my processor shut down from the overload of information and emotions.


End file.
